


Apartments AU

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: All having recently gotten out of college, the Winchesters, Novaks, and Campells all move into apartments at the Crossroads complex. Each group of siblings gets their own apartment, and it's only a matter of time before they decide to start meeting the neighbors.





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Late night, chocolate induced idea, let me know if you think I should continue writing for it!

Gabriel Novak dragged his brother behind him, "Hurry up, the sooner we move in the sooner we can order lunch!"

Cas rolled his eyes and lifted the box he was carrying so he could see the car that held everything else he owned. "I don't like this place, this complex isn't exactly in a good neighborhood Gabriel."

"You say that like it's my fault that college is expensive as fuck. This is the only apartment that we can afford until we get better jobs. Now get up, I'm not carrying you up the stairs."

Cas stood up and looked up the fire escape. "Is this seriously the only way up?"

"Yep, but don't worry, then we know that it's super stable. Plus, we'll get a whole bunch of exercise."

Cas sighed and looked up at how tall the building was, "Which floor are we on?"

"Five, it's not too high. It'll probably just bother you today since we have to keep going back and forth." 

"Great," Cas said following his brother up the stairway, "Any idea who else is on our floor?" 

"Nobody, each floor is an apartment, so there's nobody else on our floor. We're just going to have to worry about the people on the floors beneath and above us."

Cas tried to catch his breath as he and Gabe started taking two steps at a time, "Any idea who they are?"

Gabe shook his head, "Nothing much, Crowley only said that he'd be renting out to people that just got out of college. Said some crap about it being more likely to have people move out before their contract expires, then he gets to charge them extra."

"Why would he think that we'd move out? If he's going to charge extra we might as well just stay here."

Gabe got out a key to unlock the door, "I thought you said this was a shitty neighborhood. Besides, the contract is for us to stay for ten years, so I doubt that anyone that just out of college wants to stay in one place for that long."

Cas glared at his brother, "What the hell is wrong with you! Why would you sign a lease for ten fucking years!"

Gabe smirked, "Like I said, this place was dirt fucking cheap. When we get our shit together enough to be able to leave then we'll just deal with the extra cost." 

Their apartment actually really roomy considering how little they were going to have to pay in rent. The kitchen had enough space to have both a breakfast counter and an island in the center. The living room was empty but Cas assumed it'd easily fit a reasonable amount of furniture. 

Cas glared around the apartment and from what he could see by just opening the front door, it was actually rather nice. "Okay, so far this place seems tolerable. What's wrong with it?"

A short and darkly dressed figure appeared in their front door, "Nothing, it's just cheap because the neighborhood's shit. Promise." He started walking into the room to talk to them, "Oh, but it's also because the people above and below you are also just out of college and the floors are paper thin."

Cas turned to towards his brother, "Seriously?" 

Gabriel popped up from behind a counter just to place a six pack of beer on the counter before ducking again, "Don't worry, we'll show those asshats whose boss. All we've gotta do is throw a really big party so they'll realize how annoying things can get if they piss us off."

"You will do no such thing, you realize I'm right here right?" 

Gabe popped up again and barely had his eyes over the top of the counter, "Hi Crowley." 

"Hello Gabriel, I'm assuming this is Castiel?"

"Yep, hey bro bro, this is our land-asshat, say hi."

Cas turned to Crowley and frowned, "Hello, I'm sorry about my brother." 

"Don't worry about it, I'm also going to assume that you're going to be much less problematic than your brother?"

Cas nodded, "Do you already have tenants for the floors above and below us?"

Crowley shrugged, "They've signed the lease, but I only met one person from each pair. If you're worried about them being like Gabriel, don't bother at the very least if the ones I didn't meet are too annoying the two I met will keep them in line. I hope."

Cas let out a small breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "That's good-"

"HEY NEIGHBORS!" A guy the same age as Castiel leaned into the door, "Mind if I come in?"

Cas sighed, "Sure, my brother Gabriel has beer if you want any." 

"No thanks, I really didn't want to bother you. My sister just wanted me to make sure you guys wouldn't be too loud, she reads a lot so she wants it to be kinda quiet." He said looking around and smiling, "Let me guess, you're the nerd and he's the one that has to listen to you or else bad shit magically happens?" He asked pointing to Cas and then Gabriel respectively. 

Cas nodded and Crowley smiled, "This is the sibling that I met from the pair that will be staying upstairs." He told Cas, "And I presume they won't be annoying you?"

Cas shook his head and smiled, "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" 

"Oh yeah, I'm Nick. My sister's Ellie, she's really nice she just doesn't like meeting new people." Nick said smiling and finally taking one of the beers from Gabriel. "I'm sure I can convince her to go to the welcoming party tonight, She loves going to formal shit. She just wanted to see what kind of people were living by us." 

Cas turned to towards Gabe, "There's a party?"

Crowley answered for Gabe, "Yes, I was hoping to get everybody to know each other to avoid any complaints. The less feedback I have to deal with the better."

"Great, well, is that when all of our neighbors?"

"Probably," Gabriel said.

"Well then, if it doesn't seem rude, can you guys go so we can unpack?"

 

 

 


	2. Party!

The party had begun five minutes ago and Crowley already wanted to shoot himself in the foot. Other than the tenants for the three floors above his own, everyone that was staying in the complex was extremely annoying. He already had to give the 'no drugs are illegal and you can't do them here, or anywhere because they're illegal' speech three times. 

Right now he was talking to the Winchester brothers. They were the family that was staying in the floor above his own, and they seemed fairly tolerable. 

The younger brother Sam, seemed fairly interested in finding out more about the building, "So is the this the only time we're going to be on the second floor? I understand that you decided to stay on the third floor and that the first floor has a pool, right?"

"Yes, to the second question. As for the first, the intention of the second floor was to have a meeting place, so I think I'll work on that. My mom didn't exactly leave instructions on how to take care of the place." 

The older brother, Dean, walked up with a mouthful of food, "Yah, what's the deal with you anyway? How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-three, and the only reason I own the building is that my mom died and this hellhole was all she left for me." 

Sam gave a sad smile, "That sucks, but at least it'll pay kind of well." 

Another girl walked up already extremely drunk, "Hey, did I hear something about a pool?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Yes, the first floor has a pool, a gym, and a-" Crowley stared off towards the doors into the plaza, "Oh my god."

The drunk girl turned to see what he was looked at and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, nevermind."

Crowley barely bothered to give a half-wave goodbye. The brothers decided to look over too, and they both smiled, "Awe." Was all Dean said before Crowley punched him in the stomach and walked over to the woman that just arrived at the party.

She had curly light brown hair and blue eyes, and her dress looked more like something someone would wear to a wedding than to some introductory party for a crappy apartment complex. "Hey, sorry we're late." She said walking towards Crowley and the Winchesters. The heels she was wearing made annoying little clicks with each step she took. 

When she finally got closer to them she held out her hand said, "I'm Ellie, my brother Nick will be here in a bit." 

Crowley shook her hand and smiled, "I'm Crowley, and this is Sam and Dean Winchester." 

Ellie smiled and moved a curl of hair that fell in front of her glasses, "It's nice to meet you. If you don't mind my asking, what floor are ya'll staying on?" 

Sam and Dean didn't even have a chance to answer, "I'm staying on the third floor and they're staying on the fourth." 

Ellie nodded and her smile grew as she saw the bar, "I'll be right back." Was all she said as she started walked away. 

The Winchesters immediately turned to Crowley and Sam smirked, "Oh my god, you like her don't you?"

Crowley back away and acted offended at the idea and Dean rolled his eyes, "Dude you met her like a minute ago."

"Shut up both of you," Crowley said glaring at both of them. 

Ellie came back with a glass of red wine that she had to carry with both hands, "What'd I miss?"

Sam and Dean smiled at her and Dean said, "Nothing important, where'd you get wine?" 

"It's over by my cousin Gabriel, he's the really short dude talking to Cas." 

"Thanks," Dean said getting ready to walk off towards Gabriel and Cas, "who's the taller one?"

"That's Cas, he's kinda shy." 

Dean walked off to introduce himself to Cas and Sam stayed to talk to Ellie. 

"So what made you and your brother decide to move in here?" Sam asked watching the people that his brother was talking to. 

"Well, Nick's in med-school and I'm getting a degree in Psychology. We can't really afford to move anywhere else, and once Nick's a doctor we'll be able to pay the rest of the lease when we try to leave." 

Sam nodded, "That's cool, I'm going to law school and I'm just kind of dragging Dean along with me. He's made it pretty clear that he didn't want to go to college for anything so I just forced him to be my roommate."

As they kept talking, Crowley tried to join the conversation around ten times, and eventually, he gave up. Just as he walking off to talk to more of the guests, Ellie's brother Nick rushed into the party already drunk. 

"Sup bitches!" He yelled into the crowd that had been slowly migrating towards the door and he collapsed onto the floor. 

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Show up late and leave early, cause that's the way the Campbells roll." she muttered under her breath, "I'm so sorry, I'll drag him back upstairs. Maybe I'll see y'all around sometime." She said smiling sweetly before walking off towards her brother. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
